the show must go on
by mischievous wink
Summary: ma première fiction  et la première fois que je montre ce que j'écris! , - soyez indulgents - sur Domie Weasley, que je trouve trop rare et pourtant super intéressante  -coolmavie- . Avec, en fond, les autres histoires de coeur des autres Weasley ;
1. Chapter 1

**Petite préface :)**

Pour commencer, les _copyrights_ : tous les personnages (ou presque) & l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvent appartiennent a J.K. Rowlings.  
>Par contre, je me suis permise quelques petites modifications au niveau des âges &amp; des années, j'ai également mis les maisons comme je le voulais, donc voilà ce que ça donne :<p>

**19 ans & plus à Poudlard :** Teddy Lupin (ex- gryffondor)  
><strong>18 ans &amp; plus à Poudlard :<strong> Victoire Weasley (idem)

**17 ans & en septième année :** Fred Weasley & Hugo Weasley _(oui, il est né avant sa soeur dans mon histoire, et n'a pas deux ans d'écart non plus) gryffondor tous les deux._

**16 ans & sixième année :** James Potter, Dominique Weasley & Rose Weasley _(je sais que Rose est censée avoir le même âge qu'Albus, mais au niveau des caractères ça __collait mieux ; bref._ Ils sont eux aussi a Gryffondor) ainsi que Scorpius Malfoy_ (lui aussi séparé d'Albus,_ à Serpentard), Lysander & Lorcan Scamander (Lysander est a serdaigle, Lorcan a Serpentard)

**15 ans & cinquième année :** Roxanne Weasley (gryffondor) & Lucy weasley (serdaigle)

**14 ans & quatrième année :** Albus Potter & Louis Weasley (gryffondor)

**13 & troisième année :** Molly Weasley (gryffi)

**11 ans & première année :** Lily Potter_ (j'ai agrandit l'écart, c'était surtout pour lancer l'histoire et faire de James un branleur au grand coeur, ahah! )_ & Iris Malfoy _(premier personnage inventé qui n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup mais dont on entendra parler)._

Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc, enfin tant pis, ça me reviendra peut-être plus tard.  
>J'ai mis rated M, pour le moment je n'ai rien écrit d'inquiétant, c'est surtout que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des trucs assez sombres donc je préfère prévenir, même si il n'y aura peut-être rien au final.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : let the flames begin

- Mais mamaaaan ! Oui, j'ai toutes mes affaires ! Tu ferais mieux de faire ton speech à Louis sur le fameux "les études sont plus importantes que les petites amies" !

Ma mère roule des yeux, mon père sourit, tandis que mon frère fait sa grimace de bébé en sentant que maman va s'en prendre à lui.

- T'inquiète, maman, j'ai compris ! Mais, Domie, t'avaias pas mis des affaires de l'école dans ton sac à main de cet été ?

Je lui jette un regard noir, et il baisse les yeux. Il grandit vite, le fourbe. J'implore Victoire du regard - puisque mon père a la fâcheuse habitude de s'effacer totalement dans ces situations-là - mais elle est plongée dans sa nostalgie, regardant fixement le train dans lequel elle ne montera pas cette année. Bonne diversion.

- Oh, Vicky-Tory-chérie ! _je geins en m'approchant d'elle._ ça v a nous faire bizarre, à nous aussi, de pas te voir...

Elle fronce les sourccils à l'entente de son surnom, mais ne s'en formalise pas, trop habituée a ce que je donne des surnoms a tout le monde. Elle sourit un peu, le regard encore dans le vide. Je la serre dans mes bras, évitant ainsi que ma mère continue d'angoisser.

-Enfin, profite bien de cette année pour faire pleins de bébés avec Teddy, et me préparer le terrain.

Elle rit, suivie de mon père. Ma mère a un petit sourire en coin et me regarde, l'air de dire "mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?". Mon frère est le seul qui se renfrogne, et je vais lui tirer les joues pour qu'il ne boude plus. C'est mignon, parce que c'est lui le plus jeune et le plus faible mentalement, mais il est quand même vachement protecteur envers nous. Il no'se pas se dégager, mais tourne la tête.

-Va falloir qu'on aille dire au revoir à tout le monde, si on veut pas louper le train, _lâche-t-il posément._

Mes parents acquiescent et nous nous dirigeons tous vers les membres de notre énorme famille. Le temps d'échanger trois-quatre mots avec chacun le train siffle déjà, signe qu'il faut rentrer illico presto ou rester sur le quai.

- Viens mon bébé, _je lance à Louis, avant d'empoigner mes valises et de monter dans le train._

- Domie !_ proteste-t-il en me suivant néanmoins._ J'ai quatorze ans, tu vas pas m'appeler comme ça toute l'année !

-Non, toute ta vie, _je réplique avec mon plus beau sourire._

Mon frère est le seul mec au monde a faire la gueule quand je lui fais du charme. Irrécupérable, je vous dit. D'un côté, c'est bon signe. ça veut dire qu'il tombera pas amoureux de la première donzelle qui lui fera les yeux doux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je relève le menton et prend un air princier pour me frayer un passage. Efficace. Les gens se poussent sur mon passage pour me laisser passer. Le train démarre alors qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé de compartiement. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoinde chercher longtemps qu'on m'interpelle déjà.

-DOMINIQUE !

Je dois baisser les yeux pour apercevoir la petite bouille de Lily, toute exitée de rentrer en première année, qui me fait des grands signes en plus de sa forte voix. Elle, quand elle sera grande, elle aura le monde entier à ses pieds.

-C'est tout petit et ça fait déjà tout ce bruit,_ je marmonne._

Elle ne m'a pas entendue, mais au moins, j'ai réussi a dérider Louis.

-Hey Lilypuce ! _je lui souris en arrivant à sa hauteur._

- On est par là, _m'informe-t-elle en avançant_.

Par "on", je sais qu'elle veut dire la famille. A chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre entre dans l'école, on reste avec lui ; pour montrer qu'il a déjà un bon entourage. C'est vrai qu'on est tous pas mal populaires, surtout grâce a nos parents - il faut bien l'avouer - ainsi que notre solidarité.

Avant même d'arriver au compartiment, je sais où ils sont. Entre les groupies des Potter, les rouleurs de mécanique dont le visage s'éclaire en me voyant, je sais qu'il y a du Weasley pas loin.

Quand j'entre, James, encore debout, m'aide a mettre les valises dans l'endroit fait expère, au-dessus de nos têtes. -"ouah, t'as vu comment il est musclé" - Je me déplace comme je peux, parce qu'on est nombreux, dans la famille. Je note avec surprise que les jumeaux Scamander sont là, puis je me rend compte que ça ne m'étonne pas. Leur mère est la marraine de Lily, alors cette dernière a du les inviter a nous rejoindre, et comme personne n'a ajamais su dire non à la petite rouquine, ils sont venus.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment les prendre. Ils ont mon âge, on s'entend bien et on passe quelques vacances ensembles, mais nos parents se connaissent a peine. Du coup, ils fontpas vraiment partie de la famille, mais pas non plus des "autres mecs", avec qui je peux sortir, et les largueur deux jour après. Même si je dois avouer que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Louis s'assoit avec James sur les dernières places avec une galanterie hors normes qui ne me surprend étrangement pas du tout. Roxanne est assise par terre, sous la fenêtre, et Lily se hisse sur les genoux d'Albus et Rose, me laissant toute seule debout.

Avec un soupir, je m'assois sur les genoux de la personne la plus proche ; c'est - à - dire Lysander Scamander. Tant pis, comme ça, j'apprendrais a connaître ce beau Serdaigle ténébreux. Il me regarde, un peu étonné, mais finit par me sourire timidement - trop chou.

- Oh !_ je m'exclame._ Je veux dire, tu vas bien, t'as passé de bonnes vacances, je peux m'assoir sur tes genoux ?

- Oui pour tout,_ répond-il en riant, ce qui lui fait apparaître des petites fossettes très mignonnes._

Je réponds a son sourire, un peu troublée mais le cachant bien.

- Chopeuse ! _gueule Molly à mon attention._

Je lui réplique par un regard assassin, qui ne réussi même pas a faire faiblir son sourire - au contraire. Molly est la seule, avec ma soeur, à qui je ne fais pas peur. Du coup, tout le monde arrête de parler et se tourne vers nous. Si les filles se détournent rapidement, ce n'est pas le cas de mes cousins et de mon frère - pourtant si adorable - qui jaugent le pauvre Lysander qui n'a rien demandé, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient.

Accablée, j'implore Rose du regard.

-Euh, les gars... _commence-t-elle._

- Oula !_ la coupe Roxanne en se levant._ Y'a trop de testortérone pour moi, d'un coup !

Elle sourit a mes cousins d'un air volontairement bête, histoire qu'ils se décrispent. ça marche, sauf pour Fred qui regarde maintenant sa soeur de travers.

-T'inquiète mon chou,_ je dis à Lysander_, je mords plus fort qu'eux.

- ça, c'est sur,_ murmure Hugo._

Lysander s'agite, un peu mal à l'aise, alors que Lorcan lui jette un coup d'oeil étonné mais amusé. Fred ouvre la bouche, mécontent, mais Rose le devance.

- Bon, le devoir m'appelle !

Elle se lève, et Molly-l'emboruille commence a applaudir, suivie de près de Roxanne, et le reste suit, profitant de cette diversion pour changer de sujet. Rose est préfète depuis sa cinquième année, okay, mais quand même ! Cette année, ni Roxanne ni Lucy n'ont été choisie ; et Fred et Hugo ont toujours été trop instable et collés pour pouvoir prétendre au titre -comme James et moi, en fait. Aussi, depuis Teddy, il n'y a eu que Rose de préfète. Et l'an prochain, elle sera préfète en chef. Tout le monde le sait, sauf elle, apparemment.

Roxanne s'assoit à la place qui vient de se libérer. Je trouve qu'elle a maigri pendant les vacances, et c'est bien pour elle. Roxanne a fait des crises de boulimie quand elle était petite, et a eu du mal à perdre après. C'est la personne la plus gentille de monde actuellement, devant Lucy et mon Louis ; et ses complexes sont le seul point obscur qui l'empêchent d'accèder a la perfection. Elle s'est énormément dépensée cet été et compte rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch cette année. Elle y arrivera -elle n'est pas la fille d'Angelina Weasley pour rien.

- Alors, Lily, tu veux rentrer où ? _demande Lorcan._

- Gryffondor, bien sur !_ dit elle sans hésitation, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres._

Il s'esclaffe, comme si c'était évident, et on sourit de même. Il n'y a que Lucy qui tord sa bouche. C'est la seule de la famille a être a Serdaigle, et la conviction de Lily pourrait - selon elle - la conduire tout droit à Serpentard. Bah, j'ai failli y atterrir aussi, tout comme Albus. Rose et Molly ont frôlé Serdaigle. Lorcan, lui, est à Serpentard, et Lysander à Serdaigle.

Je me mets ensuite à parler avec mes acolytes, à savoir Fred et Hugo, des coups qu'on va préparer. Parce que, oui, Fred est bien le fils de son père et mérite bien son prénom. Lui et Hugo ont beau avoir un an de plus que moi, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec eux. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, en dehors de ma famille. Ils me suffisent bien, et eux au moins ne m'aiment pas que pour mon nom.

Je passe tout le temps du trajet sur les genoux de Lysander, qui est plutôt confortable, tout compte fait, et surtout hyper sympa.

Quand le train arrive, le lisse un dernier coup ma jupe, avant de choper mon bébé pour le rhabiller correctement. Comme d'habitude, il gesticule pour tenter vainement d'échapper à mon étreinte. Il finit par se laisser faire, sachant qu'au moins, il aura la classe.

-Ah, mon bébé,_ je soupire._ Dire que t'entre déjà en quatrième année ! Tu te rend compte qu'a la fin de l'année, tu seras plus grand que moi ? Je t'aime, mon frère d'amour.

Il marmonne des trucs que je ne comprends pas, et je lui répète d'arrêter de grommeler dans sa barbe - c'est malpoli, bon sang!

Je rejoins quelques filles de ma classe dans les carosses, entraînant avec moi James - trognon - qui flippe pour sa petite soeur chérie. je vois que Louis - mon bébé - et Roxanne s'occupent d'Albus qui regarde aussi sa poupée s'éloignée, une lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je comprends que tu t'en fasses, dis-je innocemment à James. Moi, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par le calamar, et apparemment y'a des poissons carnivores dans le lac, maintenant...

- Domie ! _grogne-t-il._

- Oui, mon Jamie d'amour ?

Je monte dans la diligence avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Saluant mes camarades de classe, je m'assois à côté de James, le coinçant entre la porte et moi - c'est bien évidemment fait exprès, pour éviter que les minettes se collent à lui. Mais il est trop préoccupé par le sort de sa soeur pour arborer son fameux sourire charmeur, n'en déplaise à ces demoiselles. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mon cousin, avec ses cheveux difficilement coiffables, ses yeux verts et sa carrure d'athlète. En plus, son côté musicien en rajoute un couche. Sans oublier, bien sûr, son simple nom de famille. Et le fait qu'il soit capitaine de quidditch. Et qu'il soit gentil. Et attentionné. Et... Enfin voilà, quoi. En cours, je m'assois toujours a côté de lui pour le taquiner ou juste calmer son fan club en ébulition. Bah ouais, faut dire que si j'étais pas là, il se la péterait encore plus. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je suis utile et bénéfique, quand même !

Du coup, acutellement, il n'y a que des sourires en coin et des coups d'oeils déséspérés qu'il ne voit même pas. J'enclenche la conversation sur les vacances des minettes, histoire de le laisser bouder en paix.


	3. Chapter 3 : losing game

- Malfoy, Iris.  
>-Parce qu'il a une petite soeur, celui-là ? <em>grommelle James.<em> La pauvre...  
>-C'est marrant, il va surement dire la même chose quand Lily passera ;<em> je réplique avec mon plus beau sourire.<em>

-Scht!_ nous intime Rose._

James me jette un regard noir et je le toise avec dédain. Les parents de Rose & Hugo, ainsi que ceux de James, Albus et Lily, ne s'entendaient pas avec le père de Scorpius Malfoy - et apparemment c'est un euphémisme. Quand James est entré en première année, son idole du moment était oncle Ron ; qui est super rancunier par moment, mais surtout adore se vanter de ses exploits à Poudlard - du moins, tout ce qui ne concerne pas la guerre, parce qu'il a du mal a en parler, de ça, comme tout les autres.  
>Bref, quand James et Scorpius se sont trouvés face face pour la première fois, ça a sérieusement chauffé . Quand on y pense, c'était plut t drôle de voir deux petits de première année se défier de toute leur ridicule hauteur, baguette en main, alors qu'ils savaient tout juste dire "lumos", et encore...<br>Depuis, la situation s'est plus ou moins améliorée. Ils s'ignorent royalement, ce qui n'embête personne. En contrepartie, ils sont rivaux. Ce sont les coqueluches de Poudlard, les mecs les plus beaux, les plus populaires, ceux que tu trouves cool sans même les connaître ; tous les deux capitaines de quidditch et de niveau moyen-plus en cours. Bref, les dieux de l'école. Hugo et Rose sont passés au-dessus de la haine ancestrale Malfoy-Weasley ; sans doute lassés de voir leur mère blasée lorsque leur père s'emporte tout seul en parlant de leur ancien ennemi. Il faut dire aussi que Hugo ; s'il n'apprécie pas tout le monde, ne déteste personne. Et que, comme Scorpius est préfet et que Rose aussi, ils doivent bien accepter de se côtoyer. De plus, Albus et Scorpius ont développé une sorte d'amitié vers la fin de l'an dernier. Loin d' être les meilleurs amis du monde, il leur arrive de se parler et de rire ensemble.

-Serpentard!  
>-Quelle surprise, <em>continue James.<em>

Je soupire suffisamment bruyamment pour être sure qu'il m'a entendue malgré les acclamations des verts et argents.  
>On a placé les Potter d'une façon stratégique. James est entre moi - la cousine chiante a qui on obéit - et Roxanne - sa cousine préférée - ; face Hugo - l'un des cousins les plus drôles. Albus, lui, est entre Louis et Rose - ses cousins préférés - et face à Fred - l'autre rigolo. Molly est côté de moi, trop petite et trop frêle pour intervenir si besoin. Mais au moins, comme ça, on peut les retenir si ils ont trop peur, si ils pètent un câble ou je ne sais pas, et avant, Fred et Hugo peuvent les distraire. Je crois que je ne les ai jamais vu aussi calmes et stressés. Lily, elle, est la plus détendue des premières années. Elle fixe actuellement le ciel avec un petit sourire, comme si elle était déjà chez elle.<p>

- Potter, Lily, _annonce enfin le co-directeur._

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Fred se balance sur le banc, le trouvant soudainement inconfortable. Hugo prend une grande inspiration mais se tasse sur lui-même, feignent d' être indifférent a ce qui accapare toute son attention. James, à l'entente de son nom de famille, s'est redressé et fixe sa soeur d'un regard perçant, comme s'il avait souhaité être le choixpeau. Rose se mord la lèvre inférieure, son regard naviguant de Lily Albus. Albus qui se gratte le coude - son tic quand il angoisse - en envoyant un sourire sa soeur, qui est en réalité destiné a le rassurer lui. Roxanne a une expression sérieuse sur le visage et a prit la main de James. Je croise le regard de Lucy, qui examine elle aussi les réactions de la famille. Elle m'envoie un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace angoissée. Louis a toujours été passif, ce qui lui permet d'avoir l'air normal. Molly, au contraire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et répète le geste une bonne dizaine de fois. Quand à moi, mon coeur a décidé d'entamer une petite salsa. Lily, elle, s'avance d'un pas nonchalant et assuré vers le choixpeau, nous soufflant un baiser au passage.  
>Elle s'assoit et met le Choixpeau qui reste muet.<br>Les cinq secondes les plus longues de ma vie.  
>Puis, il se met a rire.<p>

-Quelle originalité pour une Potter-Weasley! GRYFFONDOR!

Lucy s'est jointe nous comme elle l'a pu, en se levant et hurlant, tandis qu'on offrait à Lily la plus longue - et la plus classe - standing ovation que j'aie jamais vue ici ; peut-être la plus belle de tous les temps.

* * *

><p>-Naaan... Sérieux ?<br>- Oui, sérieux, Piper, ta gueule, dis-je en entrant dans le dortoir.

Mais l'abrutie se met rire en tournant la t te vers moi, et je soupire. Elle n'est pas foncièrement méchante, en vérité , elle est même plutôt sympa, mais elle est... niaise. D'une superficialité toute preuve, elle est a Gryffondor officiellement pour son courage, mais c'est plutôt qu'elle n'a peur de rien - et conscience de rien - et qu'elle est totalement sans-gène. Au moins, elle n'essaie pas d' écraser les autres de sa présence, ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa meilleure amie, Sadonie, qui tente en vain d'entrer en compétition avec moi depuis la troisième année - année où je lui ai fait comprendre que si Rose ne voulait pas se faire dépuceler par un pédophile de 17 ans, c' était son problème et c' était assurément une preuve de saineté morale. et comme si a ne suffisait pas, après s'être faite repoussée par Hugo une bonne quinzaine de fois, utilisée comme une vulgaire poupée par James ; elle s'est mise en tête de draguer Albus et Fred. Albus ne se fera jamais avoir, mais Fred tient très mal l'alcool alors qu'il boit souvent, et j'ai peur que cette garce ne parvienne l'approcher.

- Oh, Domie ! tu tombes bien, on a besoin de toi pour d finir le mec le plus sexy de l' école, _s'exalte Piper_.  
>- Le professeur Binns,<em> je raille en agitant ma baguette pour que mes affaires se rangent.<em>

Tout le monde pouffe, même si le rire de Sadonie est totalement faux, comme toute sa personnalité , en fait. Je croise le regard de Rose, heureuse que je l'aie remise a sa place. On en a marre des "James ou Scorpius ? Han là là , je sais pas du tout, hein! " Mais la blonde n'en a pas finit.

-Ouais, c'est chaud de parler de son cousin, en fait. Donc Rose, pour toi, c'est Scorpius ?

Rose a beaucoup de mal avec le douce, candide, chétive, innocente - blablabla - et artificielle Piper. En revanche, elle hait littéralement Sadonie, qui ne nous parle qu'a cause de notre nom et ignore les quatre autres filles de notre dortoir.

-Bien sur, _répond ma cousine dans une soupire, histoire d'en finir_.  
>-T'aimerais bien lui faire quelques petites choses, n'est-ce pas ? <em>demande Sadonie d'un air entendu, ce qui n'améliore pas la pîètre opinion qu'on a d'elle.<em>

Rose s'approche d'elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Heureusement pour toi que je ne réalise pas tout mes fantasmes, sinon ta tête serait un peu plus cabossée.

J' éclate de rire, suivie par quelques gloussements discrets d'autres filles, qui ne préfèrent pas se mêler ça. La blondasse a un regard mauvais pour ma cousine et finit par se tourner vers moi, énervée. Oh-oh, rose a réveillé la bitch qui se cachait - mal - en Sadonie.

- Domie, tu t'es fait Scamander ?

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais absolument pas a celle-là . J'aurais du me douter qu'en ayant passé le trajet sur les genoux de Lysander, il y aurait forcément des rumeurs, mais je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps. Je la dévisage, surprise et dédaigneuse, tandis qu'un sourire sadique naît sur ses lèvres. Mais Piper nous interrompt.

-C'est vrai que je mettrais James et Scorpius en première place ex-aequo, et les jumeaux Scamander en deuxième position ; on parlait de ça avant que vous n'arriviez, et Saddie m'a dit que tu sortais avec Lorcan.  
>-Lysander, Piper, t'es conne ou quoi ?<em> la coupe sa bestoune d'amour.<em>  
>-Super, cool, génial, monstrueux ! Je sors pas avec Lysander, et maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir aller dormir sans entendre vos gloussements toute la nuit.<br>- Sérieux ? _insiste Sadonie._ Lysander est libre ?

Et sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi, le sous-entendu de cette question me donne envie de vomir. L'image de Lysander et de Sadonie ensemble s'impose à mon esprit et me révolte. Hors de question, il est beaucoup trop bien pour elle. Trop gentil, trop beau, trop agréable, trop...lui, trop tout.

- T'es pas son genre,_ je réplique brusquement, lui tournant le dos pour qu'elle comprenne que la conversation est close._  
>- Tu veux parier ? Je suis peut- être par rousse aux yeux bleus avec des gros seins et des grosses lèvres mais j'ai pas grand chose t'envier.<p>

Il n'y a que Piper qui ne la regarde pas étonnée. Les filles du dortoir ont cessé leur activité . Elles veulent savoir ce que je vais faire face à ça. Elle mérite sa place ici, la Sadonie, tout compte fait. Je suis le dragon de Gryffondor qui bouffe tout cru les les lionceaux maladifs de son genre, les tue d'un regard et les fait saigner d'un claquement de mâchoire. Elle n'est pas spécialement moche, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'a pas cette infime partie de sang vélane qui me rend spéciale aux yeux de tout le monde. Elle a la haine, elle crie et les gens l'entendent. Mais elle n'a pas cette autorité naturelle qui fait que moi, sans forcément hausser la voix, les gens m' écoutent.  
>Sadonie prend la vie comme un jeu et est mauvaise perdante. Et, par cet affront ridicule dont j'aurais mieux fait de me moquer, je vais lui permettre de jouer dans la cour des grands. Comme ça, pour rien. Pour lui, pour Lysander.<br>Je m'approche d'elle de ma démarche de prédateur, et malgré elle, elle recule. je sais bien qu'elle a balancé toute sorte d'insultes a mon intention dans mon dos, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle m'agresse comme ça. Et, ma foi, c'est la dernière. La dominant de toute ma hauteur, je lui offre un sourire carnassier.

-Un pari, tête de Scrout ? Tu peux déjà commencer à creuser ton trou.  
>- Je l'aurais peut-être avant toi, <em>me dit-elle, mal assurée<em>.  
>-L'espoir fait vivre, <em>je réponds en reculant.<em>

Elle se remet respirer, et je me rends compte seulement là qu'elle avait bloqué son souffle.

-Alors, la première qui couche avec lui ?  
>- Tu peux abandonner quand tu veux.<p>

Je me détourne d'elle pour de bon. Si elle me rappelle, je l'explose. Je m'enerve toute seule avoir pris la mouche comme ça. J'aurais pu l'envoyer bouler, mais non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et dans cet état d' énervement, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de comprendre.  
>Je croise le regard de Rose, abasourdie, et ses yeux me disent que je viens de faire une connerie, qu'il faut que j' éclate de rire et balance à Sadonie que je ne m'abaisserais pas son niveau, que je ne vais pas faire ce stupide pari parce qu'elle m'a traitée de poupée gonflable.<br>Mais je ne fais rien. A cet instant, je ne sais pas encore que j'ai la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre :)<p>

N'hésitez pas a laisser de petite review si vous avez le moindre commentaire, je ne mords pas et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu ;)!


	4. Chapter 4 : the boy next door

Le mois de septembre s'achève doucement, tandis que les profs nous avaient déjà donné des tonnes de devoirs, auxquels James faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre pour que Rose les lui fasse en essayant de lui expliquer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Parce qu' évidemment, elle se rendait compte que James le faisait exprès, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais qu'il se servait d'elle pour ne rien branler. Si ce n'était pas la plus observatrice de la famille, c' était la plus vive de réflexion et la plus intelligente ; de plus, elle connaissait suffisamment James pour avoir percé a jour son petit jeu. Mais le fait est qu'il est là, a se tourner les pouces, somnolant a moitié tandis qu'elle lui explique tout à haute voix. Je m'efforce de faire attention mes centres d'intérêts habituels - ma famille - tout en caressant les cheveux d'Hugo, vautré sur le canapé et sur moi par la même occasion. Il parle avec Fred, et j'essaie de me mêler de leur conversation, ce qui d'habitude ne me pose pas de problème. Mais rien à faire.

Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que Sadonie est sortie de la salle il y a un quart d'heure, un éclat victorieux au fond de ses prunelles. Il faut croire que je l'ai quand même impressionnée, puisque ça fait un mois que le pari a été lancé et que je ne l'ai jamais vue lui parler. Moi non plus, je ne lui ai pas parlé , à Lysandre. On s'adresse quelques sourires dans les couloirs, je l'observe à la dérobée tout en surveillant l'autre pétasse, mais je ne suis pas allée le voir. Pourquoi ? Je crois que j'ai espéré qu'elle oublie tout a, que ce pari ne soit jamais réalisé et que Lysandre soit et reste le fils de l'amie de la famille. Mais il faut croire que Sadonie a finalement décidé de passer à l'attaque. Prise d'un sursaut d'angoisse, je me lève brusquement, manquant d' éclater le crâne de mon cousin, et me penche l'oreille de James.

- Je t'emprunte la carte.

Il n'a pas le temps de donner son accord que je suis déjà partie dans son dortoir. Il y a deux mecs de son année assis sur leurs lits en train de bavarder, qui me regardent avec surprise et intérêt, mais je ne leur adresse pas un regard, fouillant dans les affaires de James sans honte. Au pire, que je trouve quelques photos porno ne m' étonnerais même pas, venant de lui. Je finis par attraper la carte et sors de la salle commune sans regarder ma famille. Je pense que Rose comprendra ce qu'il se passe aussi. Je n'ai pas mis les autres au courant de ce pari débile. James, Albus et Lily l'auraient très mal pris, parce que pour eux les Scamander sont comme leurs autres cousins. Ils ont déjà été surpris que leur presque-frère, Teddy, sorte avec Victoire, alors ils penseront qu'on a des penchants pour l'inceste, et je ne veux pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Quand à Fred et Hugo, mes acolytes habituels, je préfère ne rien leur dire pour le moment. La vérité , c'est que, pour une fois, je n'ai aucune idée de leur réaction. Je pense qu'ils m'en voudront de m' être abaissée a ce genre de pari avec une pauvre fille comme Sadonie, mais aussi qu'ils essaieront de m'aider. Ou au contraire, ils me laisseront tomber et feront la gueule. Je murmure le mot de passe de la carte. Teddy, James, Rose, Hugo, Albus et Lily ont toujours connu l'existence de cette carte puisque leurs parents l'utilisaient. Donc, si Hugo l'a connue, Fred l'a connue. Par conséquent, j' étais aussi au courant, ainsi que Victoire et Roxanne, la soeur de Fred, qui l'a dit Lucy, qui l'a dit Molly. Mais personne d'autre que nous ne le sait, c'est un pacte qu'on a fait. Ce qui est Weasley reste Weasley ( Teddy tant bien sur inclus dans le lot puisque la carte a été créée par son père et le grand-père de James ).

Quand je prononce le nom de Lysander, je grimace légèrement, pas vraiment surprise. Le nom de Sadonie Devonshire apparaît clairement à côté de lui, dans un couloir pas désert, mais presque, à l' écart des autres. Ils sont arrétés, et je prie pour qu'ils ne fassent que parler. Je prépare mentalement la gifle verbale que j'adresserais l'affreuse, tout en pressant le pas. Je tiens à préciser que tout ce que je dis - sauf en cas d'urgence extrême ou exception, comme un sauvetage de cousins farceurs nommés Fred et/ou Hugo - n'est que pure vérité . Je finis par les apercevoir. Il faut croire que même les escaliers ont remarqué que je ne suis pas d'humeur, puisqu'ils m'ont directement emmenée où je voulais, sans trop de voyages. En même temps, on a la classe, ou on ne l'a pas. Je replie la carte et la glisse dans ma poche, m'approchant avec un sourire léger. Lysander me tourne le dos, mais Sadonie, par dessus son épaule, m'aperçoit et fronce les sourcils.

- Saddie! _je lance avec une hypocrisie qui ne trompe personne._ Piper était furieuse de savoir qu'elle était la dernière de l' école a être au courant que tu t'es fait Stevenson dans le bureau de Longdubat ; je crois qu'il vaut mieux que t'aille la voir.

Elle me lance un regard furieux. Tiens! elle semble s' être acheté un "décodeur de Domie" depuis le début de l'année. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, je viens juste de dire à Lysander qu'elle est une salope complètement déloyale et infidèle qui prend sa soi-disant meilleure amie pour un chien.  
>Elle rougit ; de colère surement, cette fille n'a pas de honte. C'est mignon! Je pose une main sur le bras de Lysander, envoyant un regard assassin à la blonde au cas où elle chercherait lui coller un baiser n'importe où avant de partir.<p>

- Oh, salut, Lysander!_ je dis, feignant de remarquer que c'est lui, et lui collant deux bises sur les joues._  
>- Ouais, euh, a plus tard;<em> bafouille Sadonie avant de tourner les talons en un dernier mouvement de cheveux mal étudié .<em>  
>- A ce soir! <em>je lance, faussement mielleuse.<em>

Quand elle a enfin tourné au coin du couloir, je pousse un soupir exaspéré . le beau blond me lance un regard inquisiteur ; j'ai l'impression d' être devenue transparente et qu'il peut lire en moi. Je me perds un instant dans ses yeux bleus, notant pour le première fois qu'ils ne sont pas teintés uniformément : il sont plus clairs l'intérieur, ce qui lui donne un regard hypnotisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _finit-il par demander, ne doutant pas une seconde que cette petite scène n' était pas innocente._  
>- Fais gaffe tes fesses, elle s'est mise en tête de coucher avec toi.<p>

Je me retiens bien de préciser que c'est aussi mon cas. Je décide à cet instant que je ne ferais pas ce pari. Après tout, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant de voir Sadonie s'esquinter le gagner alors que mes seuls efforts seront pour lui ruiner toutes ses chances. Comme ça, j' évite de blesser qui que ce soit ; sauf elle que je compte bien ridiculiser.  
>Bah, je vous avais bien dit que j'ai failli atterrir a Serpentard...<br>Je commence a tourner les talons, lui adressant un petit sourire entendu, quand sa voix grave me rappelle.

- Et ça te dérange ?

Je me tourne vers lui, intriguée. Dois-je comprendre par là que ça ne lui déplairait pas de coucher avec Sadonie ? Je déglutis, ça me dérange qu'il puisse penser ça. Tout le monde sauf elle!  
>Aussi, je retiens un soupir de soulagement en croisant son regard amusé , amusement qui m'est totalement dédié . Il se joue de moi, surpris de ma réaction. Je ne sais d'abord pas quoi répondre. Je souris en coin, un peu gênée, puis décide d'opter pour la franchise.<p>

- Oui.

Il fronce les sourcils, sans se départir de son - magnifique - sourire à fossettes. Il fait un pas vers moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Inspire. Ne réfléchis pas à ses questions et réponds simplement. Ne cherche pas analyser ce flot d' émotions qui résonnent en toi et reprend le contrôle de la situation.

- Parce que c'est une pauvre conne, et même pour un coup d'un soir, tu mérites mieux.  
>- Tu as dit la même chose James, quand il est sorti avec elle ?<p>

Je tique. Est-ce qu'il est obligé de me rappeler qu'elle s'est déjà fait mon cousin, sous mes yeux, qu'elle s'en est vantée dans notre dortoir alors que Rose et moi avions la gerbe ? Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- James sort avec tout et n'importe quoi ; il serait même prêt a se faire une prof. Non, je ne lui ai pas dit a parce que je savais très bien que si ils restaient une semaine ensemble, ça serait un exploit.  
>- Et tu surveilles tous ses plans elle.<br>- Oui. Non. ça dépend, _je grimace._

D'un mouvement de tête, il m'invite m' étendre sur le sujet. Je soupire de nouveau. Pourquoi notre conversation tourne autour d'elle, et pas de la dernière découverte que sa mère a faite sur les maladies des dragons ?

- Disons qu'elle s'est mise en tête de coucher avec Fred et Albus, et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ait juste "oublié " de mentionner qu'elle voulait se faire mon Louis aussi parce que j' étais à côté . Tu sais, c'est le genre de fille qui parle tout haut tout fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, alors même si je ne surveillais pas ses plans, je serais au courant.

- C'est mignon.  
>- De quoi ?<em> je demande, un peu interloquée par sa remarque.<em>  
>- Tu maternes tout le monde.<p>

Je le dévisage un instant. Bon sang, Domie! reprends-toi, ma fille! Stupide Scamander. Il peut pas être normal comme tout les autres mecs, sans surprises, que je me sente l'aise, que je m'ennuie un peu a force de lui parler, qu'il soit totalement prévisible et que je m'en amuse ? Mais non. Il semblerait, que, pour une fois, les rôles soient inversés. En un sursaut de lucidité , j'arrive a sortir une phrase qui redonne la conversation un côté moins psychologique.

- Et ? Tu as a peur que je te surveille comme ton ombre ; genre chaque fois que tu te retournes, oh! Domie est derrière toi!

Il rit et je le regarde avec une petite moue mi-moqueuse mi-amusée.

- Bah, personne n'a l'air traumatisé , dans ta famille.  
>- En fait, on l'est tous, c'est pour ça que ça se voit moins.<p>

Il continue de rire et je le dévisage, me demandant un instant ce que ça serait de le couver comme les autres. Je me rends compte que ça ne me dérangerais pas. Autant Lorcan me fait un peu flipper sur les bords, Lysander est attachant et plein de vie, ce qui me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de prendre soin de lui. Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu trop mère poule. Ma tante Ginny a déjà dit en riant que c'est moi qui aurait dû m'appeler Molly II, et pas ma cousine, parce que je fais attention à chacun, un peu trop, même. ça commence par la tenue de Louis, ça passe par les repas de Roxanne - qui est entrée dans l' équipe de quidditch et qui maigri doucement, ce qui ne me fait pas encore flipper, mais je sais que ça viendra - et ça finit par les conquêtes de James. Si lui ne se souvient pas des noms de ces filles, je connais l' âge, la maison et le nom de chaque - bien que je ne sois pas au courant de toutes, apparemment.  
>Lysandre redevient brusquement sérieux, regardant dehors a travers une fenêtre; mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il fuit mon regard.<p>

- Bah, d'habitude on dit que c'est ma mère, qui a un grain...

Il l'a prononcé du bout des lèvres, un peu à contre-coeur, et si mon attention n'avait pas été entièrement focalisée sur lui, je ne l'aurais surement pas entendu. J'hausse les sourcils, sentant qu'il a besoin de se faire rassurer.

- Ta mère ? Elle super fun, et puis c'est une grande sorcière, c'est tout ce qui compte, pour nous. Enfin, c'est sur que nous, on vous connaît plus vous, avec ton frère, mais bon...

C'est vrai que sa mère est totalement excentrique. Elle parle de choses improbables que j'adore écouter. La plupart du temps, elle parle d' êtres invisibles qui nous jouent des mauvais tours. Avant, je n'y croyais pas. Mais depuis ma quatrième année, je vois les sombrals, et si je n'ai pas réfléchis à toutes ces histoires, peut- être qu'elles ne sont pas si fausses que ça. Lysander m'adresse un sourire doux et reconnaissant. Je m'avance encore plus vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux et avançant ma main pour caresser son bras en signe de réconfort.

- C'est pas toujours facile, d'être les descendants d'héros, hein ?

On doit s'avouer chanceux, au fond. Mes parents sont toujours ensembles, ils se sont mariés pendant la guerre, et en ont subi les séquelles. Mon père, surtout. Suite l'attaque de Greyback, il a une cicatrice qui lui barre le visage et des envies sanguinaires qui contrastent beaucoup trop avec l'homme doux et aimant qu'il est. Maintenant qu'il a vieilli, on entend souvent des remarques dans son dos du genre "pourquoi une femme aussi belle qu'elle peut rester avec un mec aussi hideux ?". Quand j'entends ça, moi aussi, je deviens moche aussi, mon côté vélane se manifestant sous l'effet de la colère, et des envies sanguinaires me prennent mon tour. Lysander a déjà été témoin d'un de mes coups de colère, et il sait surement que je pense ça en ce moment. Il hausse les épaules.

- Ouais.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je me dis qu'il faudrait que je retire ma main de son bras avant que je ne commette l'irréparable et me jette sur lui. Mon cerveau met quelques secondes a envoyer l'information jusqu'à ma main. Je lui fais une dernière caresse en lui souriant, avant de me reculer, par précautions.

- Bon.

Il déglutit, semblant lui aussi reprendre contact avec la Terre.

- Je vais y aller.

Intéressant, je me dis. Et flippant, aussi. Pour moi comme pour lui.

- Fais gaffe à Devonshire, hein.

Je me détourne après un dernier sourire, et j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes. Super.  
>Je suis attirée par Lysander et lui aussi, apparemment.<br>Alors pourquoi il a fallu que je fasse ce stupide pari, hein ?

* * *

><p><em>BonjourBonsoir _

_Ah! j'ai réussi a faire avance l'histoire dans le temps (un mois, wouaaaaaais *out*) et a parler un peu de leurs parents ; je suis contente parce que je compte faire durer leur histoire jusqu'à la septième année (vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu des rebondissement_;) ) ; BREF.

_N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review & a donner vos avis!_


End file.
